Demeter's Daughter
by SlytherinPrincess233031
Summary: My name is Katie Gardner, and this is a diary of sorts that I'm putting out, hoping that this will find a few special people. You may not know who you are now, but you will. And you need to, because your life is in grave danger. I don't want what happened to me to happen to you, so this is a warning. Read it. Review it. And don't forget to come back once in a while. -Katie G
1. Entry 1

Demeter's Daughter  
Chapter One

Has anything every happened around you, something you can't explain when you were angry, or scared? Have you ever seen anything so inhuman, so unexplainable, that you have to give it a second glance, but it's no longer there, even though you swear on your life it had been only a second ago?

If you answered yes to either of these questions, then you're like me. If you didn't, then you're not even going to be able to read these words, the mist cloaks this kind of stuff from mortals.

I guess I can't really call this a story, that makes it sound fictional. I suppose if I had to put a word to this, I would call what I'm writing history. Everything you read here really happened.

My name is Katie Gardner, and this is my story.

Whatever you've seen or done, don't tell anybody. If you do, they might think you're crazy. Maybe even send you to an insane asylum like they did me.

Others like us would tell me that writing this all down is a bad idea, I shouldn't be telling you this, that they'll only come after you if you know who you really are.

But this is a lie.

They'll come after you no matter what, no matter how much you know. They will smell you out, they will find you and they will kill you. That's why I'm writing this, so you'll be prepared for what is to come. I wish there had been a book that I had found when I still thought I was a normal girl. It would have saved me a lot of trouble these last few years, even though it's calmed down a bit, besides the occasional attack, not to mention those annoying brothers from Cabin 11. But I'm getting ahead of myself, I'm sorry. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about, you probably think I'm crazy. Sadly, you wouldn't be the first. But I swear on the River Styx, I am not crazy. I'm a demigod.

And so are you.

Believe me, don't believe me, that's your choice, your life. Do with it what you will, but don't say I didn't warn you.

Now more about me.

For as long as I can remember, we've lived in the same old farmhouse in the same old redneck upstate New York town. I guess it wasn't too bad, it just got boring once in a while. I was great with plants, I did most of the gardening, dad allways caled me his good luck charm when it came to our crops. Then as soon as we went inside for dinner, he would forget all about me and concentrate on Maria and Bobby, my stepmother and half brother.

I preferred to call her a stepmonster, but last time I called her that in front of my dad, I was grounded for a month.

Now I just do it behind their backs.

Bobby wasn't bad I guess, if you didn't mind living with a flock of nasty smelling parrots. I swear, he never shut upp and pooped himself all the time.

Once again, I'm getting sidetracked. Darn this ADHD.

Mental Hospital.

Where I live, there's a juvennile mental hospital about an hour away, in Lake Placid. During the day, it looks pretty, but I heard you can hear screams all night long. Not that I knew that from experience or anything.

I had no reason to ever go there, day or night. Until I saw my stepmonster feeding an eight foot rottweiler in our back yard one night.

**Authors Note: Hey all, this is my new story, tell me what you think of it :D If you favorite/follow it, PLEASE review, I want to know what you guys like and dislike about this, and if I should continue or if it's a waste of time.**


	2. Author's Note

**Hello everyone,**

**I'm sorry to say that this is not an update. I'm working on it, but all my stories are on my work computer and sometimes I just don't have the time. Anyways, I wanted to ask if anyone would want to help give ideas for this story, maybe even help me write it. I have ideas, but I just don't know where to start, or how to go. I also don't know what you guys want to read, what will keep you interested. Review this or PM me if you have ideas or would like to co-write a chapter or so. **

**I'll love you forever 33333**

**-Lindsey**


End file.
